LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure P4/Transcript
(Diana is seen sitting in the sand with her Targhul friends as Erin finishes up the castle) Diana: Hey Erin? Erin: Yes? Diana: What's bonding anyway? Erin: Huh? Diana: Bonding! What is it? Erin: Bonding? Oh. Hmm.. Let's see. How to describe it? Well. To start off with: Its a thing ALL Targhuls can do. Diana: All of them? Erin: Yes. Diana: So even these babies can do it? Erin: Yep! Diana: What does it do? Erin: Umm, it basically becomes attached to you. Diana: Attached?? Erin: B-But in a good way! Then if you ever get hurt or anything, it'll heal your wounds. Diana: So if I scrap my elbow and one of them bonds to me, they'll heal me? Erin: Yes. In a way, we help each other. It use to be Targhuls needed to be bond to someone at times to survive. And when they are bonded to someone, they'll do everything to make sure the person they are bonded to survives. Diana: So its like a... A s...Sym...Sym.. Symb… What's the word? Erin: Symbiote yes. It was all a symbiotic thing back then. Diana: How long then? Erin: Ask your mom about Torshul one of these days. She'll tell you. Diana: Who? Erin: She'll get it. Diana: Oh. Erin: Say, do you wanna let one of your buddies bond with you to show you what it's like? Diana: R-Really? Erin: Yeah. Diana: Is... Is it safe? Erin: Yeah! I mean, the least that could happen is them shifting to play with you. Diana: Sh...Shifting? What's that? Erin: Remember when you said Infants are like tickle monsters? Diana: Yeah? Erin: Exactly. Diana: T-That's what happens with shifting!? Erin: Yeah. Diana: *Nervous moan* Erin: Hey there is one thing about bonding for infants. Diana: W-What's that? Erin: Some infants consider it a sign of friendship. Diana: T-They do? Erin: Yeah! Diana:..... Erin: Now come on, they won't hurt you. Diana:... If its a sign of friendship... *Nods* Right. Hey guys! (The infants look at Diana) ???: Hm? Diana: You guys wanna bond with me? Erin: Uhh I wouldn't go all four at- ???: *Gasp* ???: Yeah Diana! Diana: Then come on! Let's be the best of friends! (The 4 infants all start heading to Diana) Erin: Oh no... (The four bond to Diana) Diana: Ooooo that's feels weird! Erin:..... Diana: S-So this is bonding? Wow. Erin: Yeah... S-Still I don't think- Diana: AH!! (Diana twitches) Diana: *Giggles* Erin: Diana?? Diana: S-S-S-Something is g-g-going o-oon! ???: *Voice* Hehe! ???: *Voice* Ambush attack! Erin: Oh man.... Raynell: What's going on? Erin: Diana's friends bonded with her. Slimer: A-All four of them!? Erin: I tried to warn her! (Diana starts giggling) Erin: Crap. Batty: Well now what do we do? Raynell: *Pulls out chocolate bar* Good thing I got this. Slimer: O-Okay kids, let's give Diana a break there. Batty: Don't wanna kill the poor girl. Raynell: Kids! I got a chocolate bar! (The infants stop shifting) Raynell: I'll give you each a piece of you stop. Diana: H-Huh? (The four separate) Infants: CHOCOLATE!!! (Raynell splits the bar up and gives it to the infants. Erin goes over to Diana who catches her breath) Erin: Y-You okay Diana? Diana: W-...W-....W-...Was... T-that... Sh-Sh-Shifting...? Erin: Yep. Diana: O-Oh maaan..... Erin: Guess it tickled huh? Diana: L-Like crazy.... Erin: Shifting will do that to you. Slimer: Aww Diana! (Slimer picks up Diana and gently hugs her) Slimer: Are you all right sweetie? Diana: I-I'm fine. Just tingly.... Slimer: Awww it's okay. Erin: Well, what should we do now? Slimer:...Say, how about we take her to Sammy's? Erin: Oh that's a good idea! I'll go get the others! We'll all go together! Batty: Great idea Erin! Diana: That sounds good! (The heroes all nod and head back up to the house) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs